Pony Tales
by Earth Star
Summary: Some drabbles about the ponies from Friendship is Magic
1. Chapter 1

Rainbow and Coffee

Applejack hummed to herself as she carried the basket of apple tarts in her mouth. She knew they were Twilight's favourite and thus would be the perfect thank you gift. Yesterday, Twilight had helped Applejack remove a dead tree that needed to go. Normally it would have taken all day, but Twilight's magic made the task only take half the time

It was still early in the morning, but knowing Twilight, she had probably gotten up as soon as the sun rose. As Applejack approached the door though, she heard shouting.

"Yahoo! This is awesome!"

Applejack blinked, she knew Twilight was a morning person, but she wasn't normally this lively. Curious, Applejack put the basket on the step and opened the door. "Hey, sorry for the intrusion-"

A blue blur dove past right above her head. Applejack stumbled backwards as the blur flew straight up to the ceiling. "What in tarnation?"

"Applejack, are you okay?" Twilight asked as she helped her back up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Applejack replied, staring at the blue blur. "But what the heck is that?"

" I feel so ALIVE!" the blue blur cried.

Applejack blinked. "Rainbow Dash?"

Twilight sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what happened, one minute she's fine and asking me if I had any books with new flying tricks she could do and the next minute she's flying around like crazy."

The blue blur that was Rainbow suddenly went into a zig zag pattern. "Awesome! Now I'll do it backwards!"

Twilight went back to her table and flipped through the pages of a book. "I've looked through every book I can think of. Maybe Zecora can-"

"Twilight, by any chance did Dash drink coffee?"

Twilight stared puzzled. "Um, yes." She pointed towards the two cups that lay deserted on the side table.

"Ah," Applejack replied with a nod. "There's the culprit alright."

"Ha, ha!" Rainbow Dash cheered. "I bet I could do an indoor sonic rainboom."

"What are you talking about?" Twilight asked staring into the half empty cups.

Applejack patted her shoulder. "It's not your fault Sugar Cube, there's no way you could have known."

"Known what?"

"I'm never coming down!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

"See," Applejack began. "Rainbow won't admit it, but caffeine doesn't sit well with her. Last time she drank a cup of coffee, she kept circling Ponyville for three days straight."

"Just from drinking coffee?" Twilight asked in disbelief. She was about to argue more, but Rainbow Dash's somersault cut her off. "Okay, I believe it. So, what do we do?"

Applejack stared at the cup. "How much did she drink?."

"Half a cup."

"Ah, no worries then," Applejack replied with a smile. "If she had drank a whole cup she would be doing this till night fall, but with half a cup she should be crashing about..."

The blue blur froze in midair and dropped to the floor. For the first time in hours, Twilight could clearly see a wobbly Rainbow Dash.

"Now," Applejack finished.

"That, was cool," Rainbow Dash replied. "Hey Twilight, can you pour me another cup."

"After I make some decaf."


	2. Chapter 2

Fluttershy Scared White

The small whimpers tugged at Rarity's heart strings. Fluttershy sat curled up in her seat, with her hooves covering her face. Every couple of minutes, Fluttershy would try to lower them, only to see the movie screen and with a quiet "Eek!" raise them again.

Unable to take it any longer, Rarity tapped her shoulder. "Darling, we don't have to stay."

"N-no, no, I'm okay," Fluttershy muttered as she peeked through her hooves.

"Darling, if the movie is scaing you this much, you're clearly not enjoying it." Rarity rose carrying the bag of popcorn. "I never would have suggested it if I had known it was this scary."

Fluttershy let her hooves drop for the first time in an hour. "R-really?"

"Of course," Rarity encouraged. "How about we go to that new tea shop."

"Okay," Fluttershy agreed as she got up and followed Rarity to the lobby. "Thanks Rarity, but at least I know for certain I don't like scary movies."

Rarity bit her lip and quickly changed the subject. She didn't have the heart to tell Fluttershy that most ponies wouldn't consider Snow White to be scary.


	3. Chapter 3

Granny Pie

"And this barn," said Pinkie Pie as she led the girls around the giant rock pile that sat in the middle. "Is where we polish the rocks before we sell them."

"Very...interesting Pinkie," Twilight replied. "Your family's rock farm is very unique."

"That's one way to put it," Rainbow Dash mumbled until Applejack kicked her leg.

"I'm so glad you girls like it," exclaimed Pinkie Pie bouncing up and down. "I've always wanted to show you where I grew up." She began to hop over to the door. "I'm going to see if Mom wants help with dinner. Be back in a sec."

After Pinkie Pie shut the door, it was Rarity that first spoke. "I must admit, when she said her family owned a rock farm, I thought she was joking."

"It's not that hard to believe," Applejack replied. "Ponies do pay a lot of money for gravel, and heck, I think I saw one of Pinkie's sisters carrying a bag of coal."

"I'm more surprised by Pinkie's family," Fluttershy muttered as she stared into one of the freshly polished rocks. "They seem...um..well..."

"I think the word is dull," Rainbow Dash replied.

"N-no!" Fluttershy shy replied. "Normal is what I was going to say."

"Don't they mean the same thing?"

"Anyway," Twilight replied giving a glare to Rainbow. "They do seem a lot more calmer than Pinkie Pie. I wonder who she gets all that energy from?"

There was a sudden knock at the door, the group turned as Pinkie Pie poked her head in. "Hey girls, looks like dinner is going to be a bit late. Mom and Dad are trying to get Granny Pie off the roof."

The group exchanged confused glares and it was Rarity that volunteered to ask. "What is she doing on the roof?"

"Tap dancing, she says it scares away rockpeckers."

"Rockpeckers?" Twilight asked confused.

"According to Granny, they're woodpeckers that eat rocks." Pinkie Pie let out a small sigh. "Granted, this is nothing compared to the time she decided to go fishing in a barrel of pancake batter." She glanced around and said in a low whisper. "Granny Pie can be a bit random at times."

Before anypony could reply an elderly voice cried out, "HA HA! Take that you pesky rock eating pest!"

"Mother get down here this instant!" followed a voice that sounded a lot like Pinkie Pie's mother.

Pinkie Pie shook her head and headed towards the door "I'll let you know when we have dinner ready. It shouldn't take too long."

As the door closed, Rainbow Dash stated, "At least now we know who Pinkie takes after."


	4. Chapter 4

The Sparkle

"Once again, I must apologize for my sister and her friends," Rarity replied as she held the door open. Despite her smile however, her disgruntled customer kept her frown and left in a huff.

With the customer gone, Rarity turned her attention and her glare to a nervous sister and friends. "All right, you three," Rarity asked in a firm voice. "Could you please explain to me why you felt the need to attack my costumer?"

"We weren't attacking," Scootaloo replied, as she took off her football helmet. "We were trying to tie her up."

Rarity rolled her eyes. She would never understand what went through these girls' heads sometimes. Rarity had simply brought out her brand new coat that was covered in glittering gemstones and let her customer try it on. At that moment, Sweetiebelle and her friends came in. It was odd enough that the girls were wearing football helmets, and were wearing belts holding spoons, forks and butter knives.

Rarity could only assume that the utensils were supposed to be weapons. Before she could even say "What in the world?" all three girls had pounced onto the customer. Sweetiebelle had yelled "We'll save you, Sis!" or something along those lines, while Scootaloo and Applebloom had pinned the customer to the floor.

Rarity wasn't sure how she had managed to pry the fillies off, but she did so by some miracle. Now she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Oh, my mistake," Rarity replied. "Why were you trying to tie her up?"

"To get our cutie marks, Sis," Sweetiebelle replied.

"What cutie mark could you get for tying somepony up?" Rarity could feel a headache coming on.

"For being vampire hunters!"

Rarity blinked. "Vampire hunters?" All three fillies nodded. "And you thought that lady was a vampire?" Rarity continued.

"Yeah, she was sparkling like crazy!" Applebloom exclaimed. "We didn't realize it was the coat."

"We're sorry, Sis, really," Sweetiebelle replied, earnestly. "It was an honest mistake."

Rarity shook her head, trying to wrap it around what she was hearing. "Girls, I may not be an expert on such things, but why on earth would you think vampires sparkle?"

"It's all in the book!" Scootaloo reached into the large bag they had been carrying and presented a large thick novel. "It says here that vampires are good looking and sparkle."

Rarity stared at the cover and groaned. "Did Twilight give you this book?" She had a feeling she knew the answer since she recalled Twilight grumbling about the plot of this novel a few months ago.

Applebloom shook her head. "My friend Twist lend it to us."

Rarity sighed and turned towards the door. "All right girls, let's go."

Sweetiebelle exchanged a confused glance with Applebloom and Scootaloo. "Where are we going?"

"To Twilight, she'll want to give you girls a long lecture on being careful on what books you choose to read, especially when she finds out what particular book started all this." The fillies were quite puzzled as they followed Rarity.


End file.
